The nebulizer is an electronic device for transforming fluid into lots of droplets. Since the contact surface area of the droplet is larger than that of the fluid, the nebulizer is widely used in many fields, such as medical treatment, cosmetic, environmental humidification, indoor essential oil spray, and even heat-dissipation for electronic device. The commercially available nebulizer nowadays mainly includes the ultrasonic nebulizer and the actuated nebulizer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-section view illustrating the conventional actuated nebulizer. The conventional actuated nebulizer 1 comprises a cavity structure 10, a nebulizing sheet 11, and an actuating component 12. The cavity structure 10 has an inlet channel 101 and a receiving chamber 102, and the fluid 103 is inputted from the inlet channel 101 and received in the receiving chamber 102. The nebulizing sheet 11 has a plurality of nozzles 111 corresponding to the receiving chamber 102. The operation of the conventional actuated nebulizer 1 is to make the fluid 103 in contact with the nebulizing sheet 11 by gravity and trigger the actuating component 12 by a voltage to result in the vibration of the nebulizing sheet 11, so that the fluid 103 is nebulized to form droplets 1031 through the nozzles 111.
Please refer to FIG. 1 again. The conventional actuated nebulizer 1 relies on gravity to make the fluid 103 flow down and contact with the nozzles 111 of the nebulizing sheet 11, so as to enable the nebulization of the fluid 103 to form the droplets 1031. Therefore, the nebulizing direction of the conventional actuated nebulizer 1 is limited to the gravity direction, so the conventional actuated nebulizer 1 has to be disposed in a single direction. In addition, when the receiving chamber 102 of the cavity structure 10 is too deep or the diameters of the nozzles of the nebulizing sheet 11 are too big, the fluid 103 is easy to be accumulated on the surface of the nozzles 111, which causes block of the nozzles 111 and bad nebulization. Further, when the fluid 103 is nebulized into droplets 1031, some air enters the cavity structure 10 through the nozzles 111 of the nebulizing sheet 11 and forms a bubble 104 in the upper portion of the receiving chamber 102, which also causes unstable nebulization.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a closed nebulizing system for removing bubbles in order to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.